The Shinzo Clan's Emergance
by SSGScarlettShinzo
Summary: (Complete) This is chapter 2 in Rayne's great story. What will unfold? Will we see the clan finally in action? Just who exactly is his father, and how did he emerge from the heavens? Find out, in The Shinzo Clan's Emergance! (Now with less walls of text!)
1. There's Some Memories You Can't Forget

-Before we begin, I want to thank all of you for reading. This story continues where Rayne's Beginnings leaves off, and flows into the Android Saga. Please have a good day and thanks again for reading-

Rayne walked for many days and nights, carrying the equipment given to him by his father. No matter how hard he wanted to, he refused to drop anything, nor stop his traveling, besides maybe to sleep or drink so he doesn't pass out of dehydration. Among his travels, he ran into a small village of people who seemed to be primitive in their technology and culture, but they spoke like a modern person would. It was a peculiar combination that intrigued Rayne enough to stop by and see what this place had to offer, before going to Capsule Corporation. As he entered the village, the villagers swiftly ran into their homes and closed the openings that were used as doorways. As Rayne walked, people continued to do this, until he came across one certain person who stared up at him from her seat, and exhibited no fear to him. Only intrigue, and caution. Rayne approached the woman.

"Excuse me, miss. Might I ask why everyone is hiding?" The woman put out her cigar and sat up straight. "Well, it's because of you, to be blunt with it. You are known throughout the universe, and everyone that knows you, fears you." Rayne was taken back by this, but then sat down, more curious than upset. "Do you know why they fear me, exactly?" She turned to him and brushed her hair back. "Well, it's quite simple. The stories and legends of a person with no limits to their rage was told throughout the entire universe. Parents would use it to get their kids to behave, or maybe to warn them about certain people, or even to motivate them, depending on the situation. Then, about 50 years ago, the legend came true. A person was so consumed by rage, that he became the legend itself. He had limitless anger and hatred, so much so that he became the most powerful person to ever exist, which in turn, made people afraid of him. It also doesn't help that he was also reported to have murdered his own family while consumed by the rage. Sound familiar?"

Rayne looked at the woman, and flashbacks of when he was with his clan came flooding back. He remembered everything, from the way they would sell their services to the highest bidder, doing whatever was asked of them, to defending entire planets from the strongest militaries and empires the universe has known. Then, he remembered that fateful night, just like it had happened only moments ago. "Well, I apologise, miss. I am not the same man that was seen that day, I promise that I am a new person, and I am going to keep that promise." And with that said, he stood up and walked out of the village, now with a purpose, and a newfound motivation.

As he walked, he couldn't shake the memory of that night. What happened, the look on his clan's faces, how horrible he felt afterwards, and how Frieza made his skin the ashy white that it is today.

50 years ago, on planet Vegeta

"Rayne! This way!" A woman called out to him, and he looked around him, seeing what quick work his group made out of the Saiyan guards. Rayne followed the woman into the throne room, and saw king Vegeta on his knees, with his son and the general Nappa next to him. "Hmm, so what do we have here, Vegeta? You seem to have forgotten just who you're ruling under." Rayne smirked and stepped forward, his clan lining the sides of him. There was many more than what he remembers, but they were all simple soldiers, disposable faces that he couldn't be bothered with learning who they were. The main 4 he remembers were his elites.

Vanilla, she was the female Majin that was exiled from her planet as a child, sentenced to death over what was essentially a mistake. Rayne found her floating in a doomed escape pod, and took her in as a member of his clan.

Then, there was Frostbyte. He was excellent at hiding his true power, so he always would do it in order to hide, and freak out his parents. When his older brother, Frieza, had enough of his shenanigans, he convinced king cold to exile him, leaving him on a random planet to die. Luckily, that planet was Earth, and Rayne found him, nearly dead from being left alone without people to take care of him. He took him in, and gave him a proper home. Even though it took a few weeks to gain his trust, Rayne persevered and got Frostbyte to be a part of his clan.

Next was Keytar. He lived on a planet that was home to Namekians even before the original Namek. Everything seemed to be peaceful like normal, until someone named Bojack had come to continue his genocidal ways. He was defeated on that planet, and locked away in a star, but not before Bojack had the pleasure of murdering almost every Namekian there. Rayne was brought in to help defeat Bojack, and he did so. But before he left, he noticed a small Namekian child grieving over the death of his parents. He asked the child if he would want to return home with him, and the child accepted.

Finally, there's Kohlra. She was sent to Earth to destroy it in her infancy, but the first person she met was a child named Rayne. Rayne instantly developed a childish crush on her, and tried to help her not be such a radical child. With the help of his parents, they got the little Kohlra to be a happy little kid, just like Goku, except a little before him. In fact, the first failure in Kohlra was the reason they sent Goku in the first place. Anyway, they grew up as siblings, and now Rayne has a brother sister bond with Kohlra, instead of the romantic one he envisioned all those years ago. Until, you know, he decided that he wanted to marry her, all these years later.

"Listen, sir, we were only doing what we believed to be correct! You can't possibly consider with such a malicious person as Lord Frieza!" Rayne smiled and crouched down, becoming eye level with him. "To be honest, we do what ever the money tells us to. But, you seem to have a problem with Frieza. What might that be exactly?" The king looked at Rayne in complete disbelief. "How could you not know exactly what this tyrant has done! He's going to destroy our people! I'm only trying to protect a dying race! You must know how that feels, right?" Rayne thought for a moment, before standing up again. He turned off the voice communications on his scouter, and urged his clan to do the same.

"Alright everyone, listen up. We are going to stage their deaths, right now. I'll turn my scouter back on, and you shoot the air. King Vegeta, you don't say a damn word, understand?" The king nodded, and Rayne turned his scouter back on. "Time to die, King Vegeta." And with that said, a clan member shot their gun into the air, and Vegeta was deathly silent. "There you go Frieza, we're done here." Frieza could be heard softly chuckling on the other side of the comms. "Very good, Rayne. Your money will be with you shortly, but one more thing. Do you think that I don't know a scam when I see one? You and your clan will be promptly killed, alongside king Vegeta. Have fun."

Rayne's eyes widened as he heard a sound outside, and before he knew it, Frieza's men had burst into the throne room, gunning down the most of Rayne's clan. Rayne was preoccupied with tackling down two of his men to notice the genocide happening behind him. By the time that he turned around, he was shot four times, and once more to knock him onto the ground. One of Frieza's men put his foot onto Rayne's chest and pointed the gun at his face. "It is glorious that I get the pleasure to lead the downfall of the Shinzo clan. Goodbye, Rayne." Before the assalint could pull the trigger, Rayne tripped him and beat his face in until Rayne could only see red, and was almost covered in it. After he'd finished, he stood and looked to the hundreds of Frieza's men outside, and his clan, along with his elites, on the ground behind him.

Before Rayne knew it, his metre on the scouter was skyrocketing into deep red, and immediately into black territory. Rayne removed his scouter, and crushed it in his hands like a cookie. Soon, a deep, deep black aura consumed Rayne, and after that a pitch black aura slowly crept up his body, and consumed his physical being. But before Rayne could kill anyone, he woke up from his slumber, leaning up against a rock. He stood, and dusted himself off. "Never again." He muttered to himself, before he continued on his way.


	2. Goku is Finally Home!

Rayne had walked for a few more days, before he ran into a group of people. But it wasn't any ordinary group of people, it was friends and allies of Goku's. Rayne smiled and hurried to them. As he arrived, Trunks jumped up and drew his sword at Rayne, holding him at a standstill. Rayne was taken back by this, but he snapped out of it and drew his weapon in self defense. Bulma immediately began pleading with Trunks to not initiate a fight, but he refused to budge on his stance. "Why would I let such a genocidal maniac live! I could end him right now and our future would be secure!"

Rayne relaxed out of his stance, with a concerned look on his face. He immediately sheathed his sword and pit his shield on his back. "Hey, I don't know where you're getting that idea from, but I haven't killed anyone, recently at least. It's been well over a decade since I've killed anyone." Trunks was also confused. He sheathed his sword, and walked towards Rayne. "But that's impossible." He leaned forward to Rayne and whispered in his ear. "I'm a time traveller, and in my time, you've ended humanity as a whole, the only ones left are me, and a couple androids that are upset that you've taken over the mantle in taking the world over."

Rayne looked at Trunks, and stepped back slightly. "I-I don't know what universe you're from, but I've been keeping myself in check, I couldn't possibly do such a thing. But, I promise you that I won't do anything of the sorts. If I do, I give you full permission to end me, okay?" Trunks nodded, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Bulma's voice could be heard. "Hey you two! Just what are you talking about over there! Are you gonna end this guy or what?"

Trunks and Rayne looked over to her, and Trunks began laughing, Rayne chuckling as well. "No, no. I was mistaken, he isn't a genocidal maniac." Everyone, except Vegeta, naturally, began laughing, and went back to their business, Trunks sitting back down on the same rock he was on before. Rayne walked over to Gohan, and sat down next to him."Hey! You're the guy that helped my dad on Namek, right?" Rayne looked down to him. "Well, yes I was. And I assumed that you were his son the moment I saw him take care of you like he did. He's a good father, you know. Too bad he disappeared with Namek."

Gohan stood in front of Rayne. "May I ask what happened after we were all teleported to Earth?" Rayne looked at him and nodded. "Well, we defeated Frieza rather quickly, and we would've been doomed if not for your father. He found our escape, but we didn't escape to the same location. I've been walking for weeks, since I left my pod. I was lucky to get new clothes, and a weapon from my own father." Gohan's eyes lit up. "Oh really? What's your father like?" Rayne chuckled and relaxed against the rock he was leaning against.

"Well, let's just say that he is a frequent visitor of King Kai's." Rayne began laughing, and Gohan followed suit, soon stopping. "Anyway, what's everyone gathered here for anyway?" Gohan spoke with a very excited tone. "My dad's coming home! This stranger here said he'd be here in this spot." A voice could be heard from where Trunks was standing. "And he's going to be here any minute now, so get ready guys." Gohan laughed happily and ran over to where Krillin was, while Rayne stood up and stretched."So, you're the one that helped Kakarot defeat the almighty Frieza?" Rayne looked over to Vegeta, and nodded. "Yep. It was me. What's it to ya?" Vegeta became visibly upset by this tone, and made it known to him. "Hey! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! You will address me with proper respect or else I will annihilate you!" Rayne hung his head and sighed. "I didn't want any trouble, okay? I apologise."

Vegeta was taken back by this, but before he had time to respond, a space pod came from the sky and crash landed a few kilometres away. The group immediately ran for the crash site, and saw a pod in a giant crater. Goku emerged from the pod, and everyone began jumping for joy, although Goku was curious as to how everyone knew that he would be there. Bulma explained that it was Trunks, and that he knew exactly where and when Goku would land. Trunks then took Goku aside and tested him, finding that he could trust Goku, and telling him about the impending android threat.


	3. Train Harder! Android Threats Are Near!

"So, Kakarot and Rayne, how did you two manage to leave the planet anyway?" Yamcha, also curious, elaborated on the question. "Yeah, King Kai said that Frieza's ship was too damaged to use." Rayne smiled and looked over to Goku. "Well, the ship might have been broken, but the escape pods worked just as good as anything would. So we used those, Goku went to another planet, and I landed on Earth, although I didn't wake up until a couple weeks ago."

A few hours passed, and before he knew it, everyone had left off to train, leaving Rayne there, alone with his thoughts. "So, artificial humans, huh? That's what I'm fighting next? Well, fate has a weird way of working." Rayne sighed and pulled off the bag he had on him. He pulled out the seven dragon balls, and layed them on the ground. "Good thing I found these on my journey, I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't." Rayne took a deep breath, and stood back. He summoned Shenron, and wished for something he's always wanted. "Almighty Shenron, I wish for you to being back the elite members of the Shinzo Clan to life, and bring them to my location!"

After a few minutes, the elites appeared one by one. First Vanilla, then Frostbyte, then Keytar, and finally, Kohlra. Rayne was so happy that he shed genuine tears, something that he hadn't done in a while. "Guys, what happened?" Vanilla had no idea what was happening, while Frostbyte and Keytar were taking in this unfamiliar place. Kohlra realised immediately what was happening, and she ran to Rayne, giving him a giant hug. He returned the hug, and gave a genuine smile. "Guys, you're back..."

A few weeks have passed since Rayne had resurrected his team, and they were up to speed on what was happening, which motivated them even harder to train and dominate these androids. After a long training day, Kohlra pulled Rayne aside.

"Hey, I need to ask you something. You didn't exactly mean to kill us, right? Like, we were just collateral damage?" Rayne stared into Kohlra's soul, and simply hugged her. He didn't utter a single sound, but he hugged her tightly. "Don't ever think of any one of them, or yourself, as just collateral damage. That loss was what motivated me to kill Frieza, and now that you're back, we can move on, okay? So go inside, relax, and we will talk more about this later, okay?"

Kohlra nodded and joined the others in preparation for sleep, while Rayne stayed outside and continued his anger management regiments.


	4. The Androids are Here!

As the day arrived, the Shinzo Clan awaited for the rest of the group to arrive on the island they were told to go to. "Oh, come on Rayne! Can't we just tear this place apart like we used to?" Rayne immediately snapped at the impatient Kohlra, but then regained his composure. "No! This is not like our old days. We must be more strategic. We must critically think things through. We are no longer mercenaries, we are protecters of this planet, and protecters do not mindlessly destroy and murder. We now have obligations and responsibilities, understand?"

Kohlra sighed, and stated that she understood, before sitting back down to converse with the rest of the Shinzo Clan. Rayne stared off into the distance, shield in his left hand, and sword sheathed on his left hip. After a few moments of waiting, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin all arrived.

Soon after a little while, a man named Yajirobe arrived and handed Goku a bag full of Senzu beans. He then promptly left, leaving everyone to their devices. But before long, an explosion occurred in the sky, and Yajirobe's ship fell into the water. "Look! They were attacked from above!" Piccolo exclaimed. Everyone ran to the side of the mountain and saw two figures where the ship exploded. They then hastily went down into the city below, Goku and the gang not being able to detect where they went.

"Wait, I didn't sense any power from their location!" Goku confusedly explained. "Hang on, if they're machines, then maybe we can't find them through power alone!" Rayne chuckled and looked over to Frostbyte. "Alright, listen. I need you to use your scouter to locate where they'd be at. Remember how East Kai modified it to where you could detect anything, anywhere?" Frostbyte nodded and powered on his scouter, looking over everyone, checking power levels and seeing different waves, before catching a very unique set of electromagnetic waves down in the city.

"Hey Goku! We found them!" Rayne exclaimed as he took his clan over to him. "Frostbyte here has a scouter that can detect more than just power levels, and he's managed to get a fix on the androids." Goku smiled and commended Frostbyte on his equipment. He immediately then turned to Gohan. "Hey, Gohan, while we go and fight the androids, I need you to check on Yajirobe for me. He probably bailed out before he crashed." Gohan nodded, and with that said, all of them dashed off to deal with the androids.

Rayne and Yamcha were the first to arrive at the scene, and the others looked elsewhere because halfway through the flight Frostbyte's scouter malfunctioned, and left the group to find them the old fashioned way. The two found many people on the ground, with a very damaged car amongst the carnage. After a few moments of examining the situation, the two androids appeared and caught Yamcha in a death grasp. Before Rayne could help, a semi swerved into a nearby gas station and caused a large explosion, keeping him away from Yamcha.

By the time he got to Yamcha, Yamcha was dead on the ground, and the androids were in a standoff with the others. Rayne quickly drew his sword, still slightly struggling to carry it, and readied for battle. At this time, Krillin was already taking Yamcha to where they originally met. "These are the mighty androids? How could they be when they're just, well, that?" Kohlra was acting slightly more arrogant than usual, which was completely out of character for her. "Kohlra, mind your tongue. Either show respect, or leave." She was shocked at this sudden antagonistic order from Rayne, but she obeyed and stayed quiet.

The group was preparing to fight, yet Goku proposed that they leave the city limits on order to stay away from civilian casualties. In response, Dr. Gero began blasting multiple beams of energy around the city, to "Deal with" the problem of innocent deaths. After a few attacks, Rayne had had enough. "Stoooooooooop!!!" Rayne charged Dr. Gero and slashed at him, leaving a large gash in his stomach, but no sort of blood came out. Rayne stepped back, and was shocked at this.

"I was under the impression you wanted the streets free of onlookers. Evidently, my solution does not please you." Goku was visibly upset by this, and exclaimed out quickly. "Follow me so I can turn you into shrapnel!" Dr. Gero laughed, while his android companion responded. "Your victory will not be the outcome." Dr. Gero then shocked everyone with a single sentence. "Choose the place of your defeat, Goku." The entire group was shocked at how he knew Goku's name.

"Hey, how do you know his name?" Dr. Gero responded quickly and concisely. "We know much more than that. We know that your name is Piccolo, you're the one called Tien, and the five of you over there is the Shinzo Clan. If you want to go further, then I can tell you about the tragic history of the clan, and how the leader was so consumed by rage that he murdered all of his clan." That statement was enough to evoke a rageful reaction from Rayne. He walked forward towards them, standing directly in front of the two androids. "If you know that, then your little fucking machine should be displaying fear, because I'm going to turn you into molecular garbage."

Rayne immediately stabbed Android 19, and backhanded Dr. Gero, sending him flying through the fire. He then pulled out his sword, and decapitated Android 19, followed up by kicking his body into the air and across the island. Rayne breathed heavily, and sheathed his sword, his breathing slowing down ever so slightly, until Kohlra walked up to him. "Rayne, listen, I think it's time for you to go." He turned around and looked at the rest of his clan there. "Wait, what? What do you mean?" Kohlra sighed and looked away from him. "Do I have to spell it out? We've all decided that you're too aggressive to lead us, and we need a stable mind. I'm sorry, Rayne."

Rayne ran his hand through his hair and paced, obviously being upset by this news. "So, that's it then? After I've saved you from those predicaments you were in? After I treated you all like family? After I brought you back to life!?" Rayne increasingly got more angry in his tone, and so Kohlra promptly returned the same tone. "You were the one who killed us in the first place!" Rayne stared at them, the remaining members of his clan, and now they're exiling him from his own clan.

"Fine, I'll leave, but the next time you die, I won't be there to help you." Rayne then turned around and flew away, leaving Goku, Piccolo, Tien, and the Shinzo Clan, now lead by Kohlra, to deal with what was coming next.


	5. Exile Aftermath

Rayne dashed back to his homeland, so upset by his exile that he went at mach speed. When he landed, he happened to be in front of lonely house near the forest. But Before he could process his situation, he collapsed on the ground.

He awoke inside of an unfamiliar room, with a little bit of food on a tray next to him. He sat up on the bed, and took in his surroundings. Suddenly, a woman came into the room, to check on Rayne. "Um, sir? Are you okay? I found you unconscious on my front yard, and I didn't know what to do, so me and my dad brought you in here."

Rayne rubbed his head, and looked over to the woman, seeing a larger man behind her. "I appreciate the hospitality ma'am, but what I'm wondering is how you managed to pick up hundreds of thousands of tons of weight with just the two of you."

The woman had a confused expression, and quickly explained. "Well, you and your weapons were pretty light to us, so I'm not sure what you mean." Rayne looked down at his weapons, then to his clothes, then to the woman. 'There's only two explanations. Either she's as powerful as I am, or these only weigh this much to me.' He shook his head and laughed. "Well, I guess you're one tough cookie, huh?" He began laughing, the other two joining him in laughter.

After a proper introduction, and meal, of course, Rayne joined the woman, now known to him as Chi Chi, in the dining room. "So, Rayne. What brought you to this side of the woods?" Rayne spaced out for a second, playing the events of his exile over and over again, but then he came to and gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, well, you know, just wilderness survival training, haha, heh, eh..." Rayne sighed and rubbed his face. "That's not true, Chi Chi. I was exiled from my family, they thought that I was too angry, and driven by impulse to be a part of it anymore, so they kicked me out. I'm all alone now..."

Rayne layed his head down on the table, and listened to Chi Chi talk, for her voice somewhat soothed him. "Well, I don't exactly know what it feels like to have your family hate you, but I can tell you, it gets lonely without Goku and Gohan here. I just wish that they would stop fighting so we can be a normal family already." Rayne looked up to her, and gave a smile. "Yeah, not having your family around gets very lonely, I can attest to that." He stood up and stretched. "Well, I noticed that there was a pond out back, so I'm going to go and do some meditation, I need it after these past few days."

A few hours pass, and Chi Chi calls out to Rayne. "Hey! If you're hungry I made some lunch!" Rayne opened one eye and looked over to her, before getting out of his meditative state and returning to the house. He sat down and stared at the meal, it looking very delicious to him. He smiled and nodded to Chi Chi, a show of gratitude. As he ate one question became increasingly more curious to him. How long had he been unconscious for? After he finished, he looked over to Chi Chi.

"Hey, I have a question for you. How long, exactly, have i been unconscious? It feels like only a few days, but the withered look on my clothes, and greater length in my hair says otherwise." Chi Chi sighed and looked at him. "Well Rayne, quite frankly you've been unconscious for at least a week, not counting the time before I found you."

Rayne was taken back by this information, but before he could fully process it, there was a knock on the door. Chi Chi was so excited that it might be Gohan that she swung the door open, and accidentally cracked Krillin in the head. After a few minutes of a brief explanation from Krillin, Everyone that was at Goku's house, including Krillin, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Trunks, Goku and Rayne himself, were taken to another place to lay low for a while, called Kame house. But before they could, Krillin called Bulma to tell her about what was happening. Halfway through their conversation, Bulma mentions a time machine that was damaged greatly, which intrigued Trunks.

"My time machine should be the only one that exists, mother couldn't have made more, she could only scrape together parts for one machine." After a bit more conversation, Trunks was sent a copy of the photo, and decided to go and find it. With Rayne and Gohan coming to help as well, it was set.

Yamcha had let them out of the plane, and the three of them flew to the location, with Trunks leading, Gohan in the middle, and Rayne taking up the rear. They arrived at the time machine, and saw how damaged it really was. The glass dome piece had been melted from the inside, the machine itself was covered in moss, and there was something that looked like an egg inside of it. Bulma soon arrived, and the three of them, minus Rayne, checked out everything, soon finding out that there was another being that had gotten here, only a year before Trunks had.


	6. Cell Arrives!

Everyone had readied to leave, before Gohan sensed something in the trees a bit away. As he began walking towards it, Rayne stepped in front of him, and nodded at Gohan. "I sense it too, I'll check it out." Rayne drew his sword and walked behind the trees, finding a large chrysalis from an unknown bug. "It's nothing to worry about guys, only a shell." The rest of the group came to see for themselves, and everyone was justifiably freaked out by this thing. So, naturally, Everyone bailed out, and the three who weren't Bulma headed to Kame house.

As they arrived, Rayne elected to stay outside, as he wasn't feeling the most social. He sat by the water, removed his shoes, and began attempting to meditate again.

A few minutes pass, before Rayne notices some commotion at the house. He stands up, puts his shoes back on, and walks over to the house. "Hey, why don't you get Rayne to go with you?" Trunks turned to him and gave a small smile. "Yeah, that's a great idea. Wanna come help me figure out why people in ginger town are disappearing?" Rayne chuckled and nodded. "Sure. Beats doing anything else." And with that, they both flew to ginger town.

During flight, Trunks stops Rayne and asks him a question. "Do you suppose that this creature coming back and messing up the timeline is why you're not a genocidal maniac?" Rayne looked at him, a confused look on his face. "Well, possibly, but it could also be because I haven't turned genocidal yet, so who knows?" Rayne chuckled and began flying towards ginger town again, Trunks not far behind.

As they arrive, they notice Piccolo and Krillin already on the ground, and a weird creature a few metres away from them. Rayne and Trunks land on the ground, and ready to fight the creature. But before they can, it uses a solar flare, and gets away. Piccolo, Trunks, and Krillin take to the sky to look for him, but they come up short. Rayne looks around on the ground, but doesn't see him either. He picks up a feint power source that disappears almost as soon as he picks it up. "Hey guys, I'm gonna look this way, you guys spread out, or stay here, you're call really." And with that said, Rayne dashes away to see if he can't find the creature.

Rayne arrives at nicky town. It was close to ginger town, and the trail he picked up led this way. So he dashed into town and found Cell consuming another human, while a large amount of clothes were scattered across the road. "Hey! Cell! Over here you big bug!" Cell turned to him, and laughed softly, beginning to walk towards Rayne. "Oh, I apologise, you seem to think that you're strong enough? I can't sense a drop of power on you!" Cell began laughing while Rayne drew his sword. Cell immediately stopped, and looked at Rayne with confusion. "That's interesting. I knew you were hiding power, but that's easily 10x the amount I expected you to show."

Cell began staggering back, completely terrified at the power Rayne was exhibiting here. "That's right, Cell. Now, you will come fight me, or lay down, because only one of us is leaving here alive." Cell smiled and quickly raised his hands, and went for a solar flare. Before it could get completely off, Rayne rose his shield to cover his eyes. By the time he lowered it to see where Cell went, Cell jumped on his back and stuck his needle tail thingy into Rayne's neck, and began sucking the power out of him. One thing Cell failed to realise is exactly how much Rayne had. Rayne struggled to escape for a good few minutes, and while thus was happening, he didn't seem to lose any power, and managed to actually stab right through Cell's abdomen, causing him to let go of Rayne, and make him more fearful of what Rayne was.

By the time Piccolo and Tien arrived, Rayne was with a group of civilians, calming them down after what had happened with Cell. The two walked up to Rayne and asked him what happened. "Well, I found Cell, and I was barely able to stop him. By the time I had regained my bearings after he attempted to absorb me, he was gone. I'm sorry I failed, guys." Rayne stood up and began walking away from the duo, leaving them and the civilians as he flew off to find Cell again.


	7. New Equipment For Our Hero

After Rayne's failure at finding Cell, he disappeared for a couple days, before being contacted by his father again. The night that he spoke to Rayne was dark and very stormy, rain falling gracefully, and the lighting of the night being rather soothing. But all that changed when the sky cracked with the force of 1000 Rhinos, and split open. As soon as this occurred, Rayne knew exactly what was going to happen next. Or at least he thought he did.

"Father! I apologise for my incompetence in finding the creature named Cell, and for allowing myself to be made such a fool of by my own clan. I will accept whatever repercussions that you will lay upon me." His father simply laughed, and put Rayne at ease. "There is no need, my son. I am here to congratulate you, rather than punish you. You have done well with the equipment that I've given you, and you've kept your untapped rage in check, which are both remarkable achievements."

Rayne was shocked to hear that he wasn't being punished, but rather complimented. "Now, I will push you even farther, and give you more of a reason to fight. The creature named Cell is closing in on the two androids that he needs to absorb to become perfect, and whenever he obtains that perfect form, the universe will be doomed. You have to stop him from doing that, and to aid you, I will send better equipment that you must train with. With this, you will become even stronger, if it was possible."

And with that, the weapons and clothes Rayne had simply vanished, leaving Rayne metaphorically and physically naked. "Alright, father. What are you giving to me now?" A few moments after he asked, there was a thunder strike from the sky, and his new equipment was shot down next to him. The clothes was the same gi that he wore before, but this was easily twice, if not three times as heavy as the previous gi. His weapon was also greatly heavier than his previous one, but he still was determined to use it to it's full extent. It was a pair of gauntlets which can shoot buckshot-like energy blasts from the top, and metal cords which can be used like the blades of chaos, or scorpion's spear, from the bottom

After he put on his new equipment, he looked back to the sky. "Father, I'm appreciative of this new equipment, but how could you remove the clothes so easily when you said I couldn't take them off until I accepted the sins of my clan?" There was a lowly chuckle from his father, and a simple yet perplexing response. "It seems that the sins have either been accepted, or another force allows them to be removed. I'll let you decide." Rayne called out to him for more answers, but his father had already left, leaving Rayne alone to his new training.


	8. Cell Form 2 already?

Whenever he returned to civilisation , he went through a route that was unfamiliar, and he happened to come across the androids and Piccolo fighting, but a closer examination of the scene revealed that Cell was also there, most likely to absorb 17 and 18. Rayne stayed hidden, which was a grave mistake, as not soon after he arrived, Piccolo was killed by Cell.

A standoff occurred between 17 and Cell, there being an unusual silence filling the air. Rayne decided to step in to avenge Piccolo, and stop Cell once and for all. He flew in and landed next to 17, facing cell in his dragon fighting stance. "Listen, you take 18 and get as far away as you can. He wants to absorb you two to become perfect, and destroy the planet. We can't let him do that, understand?" 17 laughed and walked towards Cell. "I doubt that this creature could overpower me, or 18 for that matter. If he's going to absorb me, then he should just get on with it, or else I'm going to destroy him." And with that said, Cell promptly leapt down and absorbed 17 swiftly, turning into his semi-perfect form.

Rayne was completely shocked at the quickness of Cell, and the arrogance of 17. Android 16 attempted to leave with 18, but Cell stopped them in their tracks. He went to absorb 18, but before he could, Rayne appeared and landed a devastating blow to Cell's face, the gauntlets blasting a buckshot of energy as the punch made contact. "Oh, so THAT'S how powerful they are!" He smiled and went back into his dragon fighting stance. "16, 18. Get out of here while you still can, it's imperitive that you both survive. I'll find a way to get 17 back, but for now just run!" And with that said, Rayne dashed towards Cell, cracking him in the face with another punch, releasing a second energy buckshot, and slowing down Cell even more.

The two androids managed to escape, leaving Rayne and Cell to battle. Rayne was ready to battle, and was convinced that he could take Cell no problem, but it was as if divine intervention helped out Cell because Rayne was getting absolutely pulverized. He would go for attack after attack, trying everything he could, but it wasn't good enough. The battle raged on, and Rayne did manage to hit Cell, releasing another energy buckshot, and driving Cell into the Earth. Rayne was too damaged and exhausted to capitalise, so he instead held out his hands and threw out two titanium white energy blasts, freezing Cell in place and giving Rayne enough time to retreat.

After flying for what seemed like hours, Rayne finally made it to Kame house. As he arrived, he began walking towards the house, but immediately collapsed on the beach out of exhaustion.


	9. Rayne Has Become a Villain Now?

Rayne awoke in an unfamiliar room, but with a familiar person. He brushed the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up, looking to the familiar face. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were done with me." He turned away from Kohlra, still feeling remorse for his actions. He was only wearing his pants, as his top was utterly destroyed in the battle against Cell. Kohlra looked upon Rayne, noticing his body was covered in scars and battle damage, all because he tried to take on Cell by himself. When he clearly was outmatched in the state he was in.

"Rayne, I..." Kohlra couldn't find the words, but she knew that she needed to, because her Clan, and family, was on the line here. "Rayne, why did you try to fight Cell alone? You know that he's too powerful for you in this state. You could've died!" Rayne was unphased by this concern. He spoke in a soft and hoarse voice, still feeling awful after the battle. "I did it because I needed to prove to myself I wasn't the villain of this story. After you all left, I questioned my morality. I was left scrambling, just trying to find out who I was, and why I wasn't the hero like I thought I was. I believed I was the good guy, and the good guys always get the girl in the end, but mine was slipping away from me, and it pained me." Rayne took a breath, staring at the wall underneath the window.

"But then, I realised that I wasn't a hero anymore. I understood why you all left. It was because I became the villain to your story, and villains aren't good for anything except being beaten, so I figured I might as well go out with a bang." Kohlra stared into Rayne's soul, not knowing how to react to his words. Suddenly, she felt the urge to hug him. To just hold him tightly, and never let go. She went to lay her hand on his shoulder, but he stood up right when she was going to, so she pulled her hand back and stared up at him.

"I know I've never been a hero. But at the very least I can go out like one." Rayne walked to the door, stopping at the doorframe. "You've always been kind to me Kohlra. All I ask is you be a loving Matriarch to the rest of them. I know you'll make a great leader." And with that said, Rayne began walking out of the room, and out of the house. Kohlra was entirely shocked by his words, seeing a side she'd never truly seen before. She had caught glimpses of his emotion before, but Rayne had always suppressed them to make rational decisions for his Clan, and family. Soon, the only feeling he had was lust for the battlefield, and rage coincided with that lust, fueling his every battle.

Kohlra busted out the front door, looking up to the sky, not seeing Rayne anywhere. She did, however, find the rest of the clan on the beach in casual attire, similar to what she had on. "Kohlra! What happened? Why is he leaving so quickly like that?" Keytar, possibly the closest to Rayne, was highly concerned about what the situation was, and Kohlra didn't have an answer. She tried her best to give him one, but she knew that it wasn't the correct one. "He, uh, he flew off to go find Cell." Keytar's face lit up, and he grabbed Kohlra's hand. "Come on then! This is our chance to get him back through combat! Let's go!" As Keytar began to turn away, Kohlra's hand slipped out of his, and she stared at him. "N-no. I need to be truthful with you. He sees himself as the villain to our story, and he wants a chance at redemption. He never meant to harm us, or be aggressive towards us, he only wanted to protect us." Vanilla walked over to Kohlra, and placed her hand onto Kohlra's arm. "It's not so bad, right? He's going to defeat Cell, won't he?" Vanilla was visibly shaken, and on the verge of tears at the thought of losing Rayne, the only person who she could've remotely called a father in her life.

Kohlra hugged her, and rubbed her back lovingly. "Of course I'm confident that he could take Cell, but I know that he can't take him in this form he's in right now." Vanilla began slightly tearing up, knowing that those words ultimately meant no. Keytar walked over to the two girls and held them, letting Vanilla cry in loving arms.

"So, that's it then, huh? We're just going to sit here and let him kill himself like that?" Keytar responded, while not letting go of the girls. "We have no other choice, Frost. He's decided this, and Cell is too powerful for us." Frostbyte was getting visibly upset, and he began raising his voice with every sentence. "For us alone! But together the punk doesn't stand a chance! I know we can do it! All we have to do is-" Keytar cut him off with his own voice. It boomed throughout the open air as he spoke. "No, Frost! That's enough. We can't do it, and you know that!" Frostbyte yelled out in frustration, and then turned to the water.

"Fine, if you won't help him, be cowards then. But I'm not going to let a mechanical freak kill my father!" Frostbyte attempted to fly away, but Keytar was quick on the draw and caught him by his leg. "No! I'm not going to let you do that! I've lost a father, I'm not losing a brother too." Frostbyte held his arm out and shot a

non-lethal energy blast at him, making Keytar let go of his leg. "You haven't lost him yet, and you won't lose me either. You lack faith in a Clan that was feared throughout the universe. If you have your faith restored, I'll be seeing you on the battlefield." And with that, he flew away, leaving Kohlra, Keytar, and Vanilla on the beach by themselves.

Keytar stood and looked in the direction where Frostbyte flew. He cursed under his breath, while Kohlra and Vanilla stood behind him. "Keytar, what are we going to do? We can't let them die!" Vanilla was filled with a certain fear that struck to her core, the same fear filling Kohlra as well. The person that they've followed for decades was on a suicide mission, and none of them were powerful enough to defeat the man they were attempting to fight. "WE, are going to stay here, and keep what's left of the clan alive. It's no use in all of us dying." Kohlra looked Keytar dead in the eyes, a fear of loss being sensed by Keytar. He knew that both of them wanted to help, but they were powerless to do so.

"I'm going off to find where they went. You two are staying here. If we die, you will be the remaining members of the Shinzo Clan. You must carry the name until the end of time, understand?" Both of the women nodded, and Keytar turned to the water. "Prepare for the worst, and pray for the best. If we don't return, promise me you two will stop fighting, and live a peaceful life." The two, in unison, gave their promise that they would live peaceful lives after this. And with that said, Keytar followed Frostbyte's energy, and went to save his family.


	10. Keytar and Cell Fight?

Keytar had finally found Frostbyte, after hours of searching. As he came closer, he noticed that he was staring at something, and what he was staring at. Rayne was on the ground, getting absolutely pulverized by a semi perfect Cell, and Frostbyte was too scared to do anything. "Frost! What are you doing? Aren't you going to help us?" Frostbyte couldn't respond, as he was shaking with fear, and he could only utter small whimpers. "Fine. I'll help on my own." And with that, Keytar dashed down to the battle, and smashed Cell into the ground. He then threw him away with the power of 37 Gorillas, giving them a bit of time to recoup. Keytar knelt down to Rayne and helped him up.

"Rayne, you idiot, why did you do this? Why couldn't you just wait for help?" Rayne chuckled slightly, blood now pouring out of the side of his head, a large gash present there. "Because I needed to prove to myself I wasn't the villain, Keytar. I haven't been a good leader, I've been terrible, but this is for me. If I can postpone his perfect form, then I'll have done justice in my name." Keytar sensed an energy moving in quick, and needed a plan. At the same time, Frostbyte landed next to them, immediately helping to hold Rayne up.

"Dad! Dad, are you okay? You're such a moron!" Rayne chuckled some more as Frostbyte put Rayne's arm around his shoulders. "Frost, you're making a mistake if you see me as a father. You can do a whole lot better." Frostbyte grunted in frustration, and pulled Rayne onto his back. "I'll get him healed up back at Kame house, can you hold off Cell?" Keytar smiled and pulled off his cape, throwing it to the side. "I'm a Namekian, a fighter, but most importantly, I'm a part of the Shinzo Clan. I can hold off a punk named Cell." Frostbyte immediately flew off, leaving Keytar waiting for Cell to come back.

Frostbyte arrived very quickly to Kame house, and called out for help the second he landed. "Guys! Come quick! He's still alive but barely breathing!" Kohlra immediately recognised the voice, and ran outside, Vanilla observing from the doorway. Kohlra immediately grabbed Rayne and flew to the upstairs window, taking him into the same room he was in, and laying him down on the same bed he was on. She immediately grabbed her medical supplies and patched up the gash in his head, and made sure he wasn't bleeding profusely anywhere else. After almost 2 hours of specific checking and healing, Rayne was stable, and alive.

Cell arrived soon after Frostbyte left, and he was shocked at the Emergance of a new warrior. "Ah, you must be the replacement for that beaten down freak that I've just finished with." Keytar was unphased by Cell's attempt to get a ruse out of him. He only stood, waiting for Cell to finish his little speech. "Well, if you're not going to talk, that's less for me to worry about. It's time for you to die, Namekian!!" Cell charged Keytar, but Keytar was too quick for him, and he side stepped Cell, letting him crash into a mountain behind him.

Kohlra walked down the stairs slowly, and out of breath, but relieved that Rayne was still alive. Vanilla was the first to say anything, as she was the most worried. "Is he okay? Is he alive?" Kohlra looked down to Vanilla, and smiled, simply nodding. Vanilla And Frostbyte's expressions lit up, a hug between the siblings soon following as they excitedly jumped with each other. Kohlra let out a soft chuckle and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where she got a drink for herself. She softly sipped on a glass of water, and watched her children celebrate.

Cell emerged from the Cliffside's rubble, and laughed, shaking off the earth shattering collision. "Do you think that'll put me out of commission?" Keytar smiled and readied in Rayne's dragon fighting stance. "No, but these next attacks will." Cell laughed again, and stood tall. "What's gonna happen if you lose, huh? I know where your little team went. That one, that was purple and had the tail, he seemed like he wasn't at all wanting to battle. He watched me beat on his poor old friend." Keytar scowled at the creature and tightened his stance. "He wasn't battle ready because when he was in heaven, he refused to train. Therefore, him, and Vanilla, are both untrained, and serve to be supportive, rather than aggressive. Kohlra, Rayne, and myself are all ready to beat your lights out, punk." Keytar dashed forward, and disappeared, before reappearing behind Cell and striking him to the ground again. "Why don't you try harder, Cell. I'm getting bored."

Vanilla and Frostbyte were at Rayne's bedside, worryingly watching him sleep. "What do you think he's dreaming about?" Vanilla asked curiously to Frostbyte. "Well, I would say about us, Vanilla." Frostbyte looked at Rayne, and noticed that he wasn't having his usual nightmares. "What makes you say that, Frost?" Frostbyte smiled and looked over to Vanilla. "Well, he's not having a nightmare. I remember one time he told me that all of his dreams involve us, whether good or bad. The bad ones leave him restless, constantly waking him up, and leaving him extremely tired. While the good ones give him a good night's rest, and he can sleep properly. If you notice, he seems to be at peace." Vanilla looked at Rayne, and smiled. "You're right, Frost. Well, I'm glad that he could be at peace." Vanilla leaned over and kissed Rayne on the forehead, before standing up and walking to the door. "Well, I want to enjoy the water a little more, coming Frost?" Frostbyte nodded and stood, walking over to her before leaving the room, and quietly shutting the door.

Cell stood again, and smiled. "Maybe this will help you. Solar Flare!" And with that Keytar was blinded, and left open for an attack. Weirdly enough, Cell didn't attack, he simply vanished when Keytar returned to normal. Keytar looked around, not finding Cell. He sighed from this, highly disappointed in his enemy. Keytar had begun to leave, when he was attacked from behind and absolutely bombarded with energy blasts.


	11. A Super Saiyan Before Goku?

Keytar awoke much later into the day, being damaged heavily from the fight. He struggled to stand, but finally gathered enough strength to do it. "Ugh, eh, what the hell happened...?" Keytar stumbled over a small field, and fell to his knees. He was damaged badly, but he wasn't giving up yet. He focused his energy to his injuries, and healed them just enough to were he was able to move comfortably. He stood, and groaned out in pain. "Damn, I'll get you Cell. Count on us beating you." And with that, he flew away, albeit quite slowly.

Kohlra was asleep on the couch, having a rather peculiar dream. She had freakishly long blonde hair, contrary to her normally long red hair. She was also facing a pink monster that looked like a male version of Vanilla. Before she could try to rationalise what was happening, she was waken up by Frostbyte and Vanilla. "Kohlra! Kohlra! Outside on the beach, it's Keytar!" She was obviously surprised to hear this news, but also concerned for Keytar. She leapt up from the couch and dashed outside, seeing Keytar on the beach. Kohlra ran to him, and knelt next to him. "I stalled him, he won't be finding those androids anytime soon..." Keytar chuckled, soon being joined by Kohlra. "Save your strength, child." Kohlra picked him up on her back and brought him into the house. She layed him on the second bed in the same room Rayne was, and treated his wounds.

Kohlra Came down from upstairs after roughly 40 minutes. Frostbyte and Vanilla were downstairs on the couch, talking to each other. "Guys, I need you to keep an eye on them, okay? If you hear anything from up there, go check on them. I have some things I need to do." She walked into the room she's been sleeping in and pulled out a bag. She removed the clothes from inside, and put them on. This consisted of a luxurious martial arts gi, with a black long sleeve undershirt, a black belt, a red overshirt, black pants, and red and black shoes. After she put on the gi, she retrieved one more item from the bag. It was a mask, which was mainly black, with red highlights. The main design was an Oni, and this very mask was the main reason Kohlra was regarded as the enforcer of the Shinzo Clan. She had the intensity, the fear, and even the power to back it up. One thing she hid from everyone, though, was one thing that happened one night, and it was horrible, in her eyes at least...

The night was tense, and rain poured in heavily, making the ground extremely muddy, which actually served to aid her in the fight. She was wearing the same getup, albeit much more cleaner, since this took place about 55 years ago. "So, Jharlia, you've shown." The woman she was speaking to was named Jharlia. She stood about the same height, and had a similar gi on, but one thing was different. She obviously wasn't on the good side. "Haha, of course I did, Kohlra. Why would I miss an opportunity to kill Shinzo's finest?" Kohlra took a deep breath and stepped closer. "We don't have to resort to violence. I'm willing to talk to Rayne and have you come back into the clan. It's not the life it seems, Jharlia." The woman laughed and turned to face Kohlra, showing a large scar over her right eye, and a discolored right eye as well. "Why would I rejoin a mercenary group which murders whoever they're told to? Why would I rejoin the clan that took everything away from me? I was so young..." Kohlra stepped closer again, this time being met by an energy blast to the chest, which knocked her flat onto her back. She groaned and attempted to stand, only to have Jharlia's foot being slammed onto her chest.

"Stop this! I'm telling you I don't want to hurt you!" Jharlia laughed, and looked down to Kohlra. "Well, you don't seem to understand, but I definitely want to hurt you. I want to see you crumble beneath my feet." Kohlra struggled to get her foot off of her chest, but to no avail. "Jharlia, you don't have to do this!" The woman smiled and held out her hand, charging up a green energy ball, and pointing at Kohlra. "Goodbye, Kohlra. Next, I'll go after your clan, and you know they're all no match for me." This statement angered Kohlra. She immediately screamed out, and blasted Jharlia back. By the time she got to her feet, Kohlra was already standing, her hair now a golden blonde, and it being freakishly longer than normal. "I've told you to stop, now you've left me no choice." Jharlia was visibly angry, and charged Kohlra. What she didn't realise was Kohlra anticipated this, and simply dodged every single attack Jharlia threw towards her, when earlier she struggled to dodge a basic energy attack.

Jharlia was exhausted after letting out a flurry of rageful attacks. "Done? Okay then, my turn." Kohlra smiled and let out a flurry of her own attacks, easily catching Jharlia with every hit, as she was fresh, while Jharlia was out of stamina completely. After a few dozen hits, she spiked Jharlia into the ground, and landed on top of her. "I gave you a chance. You declined. Now accept the consequences." Kohlra wrapped her hands around Jharlia's throat, and simultaneously squeezed while pushing her head under the mud. After almost three minutes of struggle, Jharlia stopped moving, and was finally dead. Fully accepting the victory, she fell out of this rageful super form that she had entered, and stood up. She fully knew what she did, but she wasn't proud of anything that had happened here tonight, so she simply walked away, and back to her place of residency on this planet. It wasn't the first time this happened, so she wasn't as terrified as the first time, but it still scared her. The Power she held, and what it was, was unannounced to her...

Kohlra snapped out of her daydream, and hooked the mask onto a belt loop on the back of her pants. She left the room, while Vanilla and Frostbyte looked up at her. "I have things to take care of, my children. Please be good." And with that, she left the house and dashed off towards where she believed the one named Kami lived.


	12. Rayne's Rage

Kohlra arrived at the place she had known as Kami's lookout. She landed on the lookout, and saw a group of people around a peculiar looking device. She quickly dashed over to it to find a two people leaving a chamber with spiky blonde hair, and heavily damaged battle suits. "Uh, excuse me!" Kohlra spoke up from the back, and was looking for someone specific. "Does anyone know where the one named Mr. Popo is?" The individual that held such a name stepped forward. "It is me that they call Mr. Popo. What is it I can help you with?" Kohlra chuckled nervously and scratched her head. "Well, I need assistance in keeping my power under check. I have this thing that, uh, hehe, I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to control it, but it's highly powerful, and could be used to defeat Cell." Everyone payed attention after she mentioned defeating Cell. "Of course, my husband holds a power even greater, but I don't want him to use that power, so I'm attempting to hone my own skills. I should mention that I'm a Saiyan, and if anyone knows about Super Saiyans, that would be most beneficial."

Goku stepped forward and spoke directly to her. "If you have a power that could potentially defeat Cell, and need help with Super Saiyans, then I can help you. Maybe going back into the time chamber could be useful. We could have this down in a couple minutes." Kohlra smiled and stepped forward, looking at the time chamber. "So, you're willing to help me?" Goku happily nodded and opened the door, motioning for her to go inside. "Wait! Dad! You can't leave us alone when Cell is already in his perfect form!" Goku knelt down to Gohan. "Don't worry, son. You've got a power that no one can match, and if I help her hone her power, Cell doesn't stand a chance, okay? I promise we won't be long." Gohan nodded, leaving Goku to help Kohlra hone her powers as a super saiyan. They both stepped into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and began training yet again.

Kohlra stepped into the void, her body immediately used to the gravity and thin air. "Wow, this is just like my home planet. It's kind of nostalgic, really." She chuckled softly, and began looking around, admiring the place. "So, what shall we start with?" Goku immediately powered up to his full power Super Saiyan. "I want to see what your Super Saiyan form is like, so show it to me." Kohlra froze, then immediately began nervously fidgeting. "I-I can't do that, it kinda just happens, I can't call on it like that..." Goku laughed and dashed towards Kohlra, spiking her down into the ground. "Then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Kohlra stood, and was met with another crushing blow by the hand of Goku. When she stood for a third time, Goku attempted a third strike, but was only met with air. By the time he turned around, she was behind him, and powered into her super saiyan form. It looked quite different than his, though. Her hair was WAY longer than normal, weird...

"Wow, that's some form you have th-" before Goku could finish, Kohlra returned a strike of her own, and smited him down. Goku immediately stood, and smiled. "Good! Now focus your energy! Don't let it consume you!" Kohlra struggled extremely hard, not having the slightest bit of control over her super saiyan form. After a few moments of trying, she fell out of her form and to her knees. Goku also fell out of his and walked over to Kohlra. "Hey, I didn't catch your name at first. What was it?" Kohlra coughed, then responded quickly. "Kohlra, my name is Kohlra." Goku smiled, then laughed. "Well, Kohlra, that form you have is nowhere near any power I've seen. It's actually way stronger than anything I've seen. We need to contain that power, and I'm going to help you." Kohlra chuckled, and smiled at Goku.

The duo went at it and attempted to control the power for two months, before one day, Kohlra was on the verge of perfecting it. Her and Goku were sparring, before she asked to stop and try out the Super Saiyan again. Goku obliged, and Kohlra began charging, and charging, and charging. After a while she powered up into her Super Saiyan form, looking Goku dead in the eyes. "Good! Now focus your energy! Control the Super Saiyan within you!" Kohlra immediately calmed, and seemed to immediately take control, now having full control over her Super Saiyan form. She fell out of it, completely rejuvenated. Seeing this as a victory, her and Goku celebrated before leaving the time Chamber. "Well, we have a new Super Saiyan ladies and gentlemen!" Everyone cheered, before they all began thinking about a game plan.

The discussion lasted all night, and by the time it was done, Kohlra was exhausted. She returned into Kame house as quickly as she could. When she arrived, there was Keytar awake and well in the front room. Kohlra dashed in and gave him a great big hug. "Keytar! It's so good to see you alive and well!" Keytar gave a small laugh and hugged back, before they both let go. "What about Rayne? Is he okay?" Keytar smiled and nodded. "He's awake as well. So if you'd like, he's accepting visitors." Kohlra laughed and ran upstairs, seeing Rayne looking out the window, the top of his gi completely normal. "Rayne..." He turned around and looked at her, just staring. After a moment of dead staring, he flashed a smile at her, and walked towards her. They embraced in a hug, and held it for what seemed like an eternity. "I missed you kid. What I did was stupid, I realise that now. I won't ever put myself in danger like that again, I promise." Kohlra smiled and hugged him tightly, feeling good about this. "Listen, I know you promised us you never would go back to what killed us in the first place, but it doesn't look like Cell can be defeated by anyone. We need you to, hun..."

Rayne let go and backed away from Kohlra. "How could you ask me to do such a thing, Kohlra? I vowed never to do it, and I wouldn't! I can't believe you!" Kohlra was flustered by his response, but responded as quickly as he did. "No, Rayne, you don't understand! He's going to kill everyone if you don't! I've gotten control of my Super Saiyan form, but that won't be enough. We need your rage Rayne!" Rayne immediately turned and yelled at her. "No! I'm not letting it consume me again! I'd rather all of us die than just my family! End of discussion! Now leave!" Kohlra did as he asked, but only out of fear.

The next couple of days passed, and the Shinzo Clan remained in their perspective rooms, Rayne staying alone in his room, while Kohlra attended to the remaining Clan members downstairs.


	13. The Cell Games Begin!

While Kohlra was gone, Rayne was awoken by Keytar, who had some grim news. "Hey! Rayne! Check this out!" Keytar shut the door behind him, and sat at the foot of his bed. "So, Cell is apparently planning a martial arts tournament for anyone to come and fight in. Me and the others were talking, and we want to join in. We're confident we can beat him." Rayne was somewhat disappointed by this news, only because he knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat him. "And I'm assuming you all want me to come?" Keytar shrugged and responded. "Well, they're all indifferent about it, really. All of us have enough power to win." Rayne rolled over onto his other side, and waved Keytar off. "If you want to do it, go ahead. Just know I won't be there to save you, since your power is not good enough." Keytar stood, now angry at his father figure. "Listen here punk. I've had enough of your arrogance. Either you lose this unbridled angst, or else we're both going to have a problem." Rayne scowled, but kept it to himself, and didn't say a word. Keytar took this silence as defeat, and walked to the door. He opened it and prepared to leave. "And to think I saw you as a father." With that, Keytar shut the door, leaving Rayne to his thoughts.

Days later, Rayne's meditation was interrupted by Kohlra. "Hey, have you considered my offer?" Rayne gave a small ounce of attention to her, before returning to his meditation. "O-of course, I apologise. We're off to the Cell games, we'd appreciate if you would at least spectate the fights?" Rayne continued to stay silent, as him responding would break his concentration, therefore making him dip deep into his rage. Kohlra nodded and left the room, shutting the door. Rayne slipped out of his meditative state, falling onto his back, a sharp groan leaving his mouth. He angrily punched the floor, making some of the ceiling below fall down. Luckily, nobody was hurt, but everyone in the room had a fear that struck their hearts to the core. The rest of the Shinzo clan left the house, leaving Rayne and master Roshi alone in the house.

Roshi walked up to the room Rayne was in and opened the door. "What on Earth are you doing child? This house cost me a life's fortune!" Rayne stood immediately and cooked up an extremely powerful ki blast in his hand, the energy being black this time, instead of it's usual white. Raynes eyes had also turned black. This made Roshi stepped back, but not of fear, but to give him a little room. Before he was able to make the island a new part of the water, he managed to stop himself and not destroy everything in his vicinity. "I-I apologise, I'm still attempting to control myself..." He immediately dashed out of the room and outside where the sand was. He stopped and stared out to the sky, Roshi soon following. "What's wrong with me? Why can I destroy everything, but I choose not to? What's malfunctioning inside of me?" Roshi chuckled, also looking out to the skyline. "Well son, I don't have a clue what you, or that energy of yours is about, but I do know one thing. You have emotions like the rest of us, maybe amplified, or maybe it's just your rage. Who knows? I'm just some old coot who teaches martial arts to people. But you..." Roshi paused for a moment, then smiled. "You're a special one." He immediately walked back into the house, leaving Rayne alone.

Kohlra and the others arrive at the ring, Cell standing virtually motionless in the centre while they look on. Vanilla, obviously scared, holds onto Kohlra's arm. "M-mom? I-I'm scared. What's he going to do to us?" Kohlra placed her hand onto Vanilla's. "Don't worry dear, the worst that'll happen is that we'll die again. But I'm sure Rayne will bring us back whenever he gets the chance." Frostbyte looked up at Keytar. "Hey, do you honestly think that we'll be able to defeat him?" Keytar responded without hesitation. "No, I don't. But I do think that Rayne will show up. Knowing him, he's not going to let us die like this. He cares for us much more than to let us throw away our lives." Frostbyte looked down to Cell, a fearful look on his face. There were two more people, one named Hercule Satan, and the other was Vegeta. The rest of the gang arrived promptly, standing next to The Shinzo clan. Soon after, The games began, and Hercule stood up to Cell, only to be smacked away with ease. Goku stepped onto the arena, while everyone watched in suspense.

Rayne was outside on the beach, staring into the ocean, a sense of calm and peace flowing throughout him. "Oh, how I miss you all. I wish that you could've stayed home with me. We could be a family again, and live life..." Rayne closed his eyes as his sentence trailed off, and soon after he woke up in a familiar place.

He stood up and looked around, seeing dead bodies everywhere, and a shadowy figure standing above a pile of bodies. Rayne walked towards it, before it turned to him. It wasn't a shadowy figure, but it was himself. The only part of this figure that was not a pitch black shadow was the face, which was a very pale white. Rayne stopped moving, and stared at this figure. Both the figure and Rayne began to speak simultaneously, the phrases being identical, but the meaning being subjective to who Is speaking. "What am I? Is this who I'm destined to be? I look around and see what others are, and who I want to be becomes more clear to me. What's wrong with me? Why can't I just be in control of myself?" Rayne noticed the bodies around the figure, and they were the bodies of his clan. He was in awe, before the figure began walking towards him. He put his hand onto Rayne's shoulder, and stared into his eyes. They began speaking simultaneously again.

"There's a fire of sin burning inside you, and the only way to truly be yourself is to forgive yourself." Suddenly, the figure fused with Rayne, leaving him standing there, alone. "When Rayne comes, it's going to flood the planet." Rayne had a smile on his face, and began laughing, before he woke up on the beach. He looked around and saw Roshi staring from the house, before turning around and entering the house. Rayne then turned back to the ocean, before nodding to himself, and flying off to where his clan is.


	14. The Rage Falls Like Rayne

Goku and Cell began fighting, it being such an even match that parallel lines would be jealous. The fight raged on for a few minutes before Goku stopped the fight. "Woooo! That was one heck of a match! I give up, you win Cell!" Everyone was in disbelief by this action, except for the Shinzo Clan. They all knew exactly what he was doing. Keytar stepped up before Goku had a chance to say anything else. "Don't worry Goku, we've got this under control." The rest of the Clan stepped up, and they were set to face Cell next. They all rushed in and began beating him senseless, comboing off of each other's moves, and making quick work of him. The Shinzo Clan landed and celebrated before Cell stood. "Alright, time for me to actually try!" And then he promptly smited all of them with the power of all the Kais combined. (Not really it's a joke people.)

Rayne arrived to see all of his clan members on the ground and beaten. He swiftly dashed in and grabbed all of them, taking them out of the ring. While he did this, Goke elected to have Gohan go next in the fight. Rayne was tending to his clan as Gohan and Cell fought. All of them were on the brink of death, and Rayne was panicking as to what to do. Frostbyte motioned for him to cone over, and so he did. "D-dad, I'm sorry..." Rayne held him in his arms as he spoke, clinging to life. "No, be quiet son, you're going to be fine. Just hang on." Frostbyte chuckled, and closed his eyes, passing away in his arms. "No, Frost..." Rayne rocked back and forth while holding him. "Come on, please say something son, come on, please..." Keytar was the first to come to, followed by Kohlra.

Kohlra scurried over to where Vanilla was. She was still on the ground, not moving at all. Kohlra tried many things, but nothing seemed to work. Vanilla had passed as well. Rayne and Kohlra were in disbelief. Two of the only people they called family had just died in front of them. They were so innocent, but they were victims of a malicious creature. Rayne and Kohlra layed Frostbyte and Vanilla down respectively, soon standing and walking over to each other. Keytar was in between them, and he was even more wrought with grief than the parents were. "This is all your fault Rayne, if only you'd not been an angsty bastard, we wouldn't have had to do that." Rayne clenched his fists, and stared down at the fight, Cell and Gohan going back and forth. Soon, the fight became one sided, and Gohan was getting beat to a pulp. It went on for a long time, before Gohan retaliated with a swift kick. The fight stopped again, and a staredown occured.

When the fighting resumed, Cell ended up snaring Gohan in a deadly bearhug. It lasted for a long time, while all of the z fighters bickered about what to do. Suddenly, Android 16 latched onto Cell, and began his self destruction protocol, before Krillin revealed that the bomb was taken out during repairs. With this information, Cell blasted 16 into multiple pieces, knowing he couldn't retaliate. Rayne And Kohlra observed, while Keytar became highly infuriated. "That's it! No more casualties!" With that said, Keytar blasted down to where Cell was, and caught him off guard, beginning to lay everything he had into Cell. This lasted for a bit before Cell decided to stop playing around. He caught Keytar with a kick to the stomach, which threw him into the air, and he finished Keytar with a Perfect Kamehameha. Rayne and Kohlra stared in shock as their last child had just been disintegrated by Cell. Rayne was visibly furious by now, and Kohlra was as well. She let her Super Saiyan form take control, and she went berserk on Cell, doing at least quintuple the damage that Goku was doing, just from pure rage alone. This lasted for a bit, before Kohlra ran out of energy, and fell back into her base form, before falling to the ground.

Rayne went from rage to fear as he was scared about what happened to Kohlra. Did she die? Is she just exhausted? Well, Rayne wouldn't get to find out because Cell stood up and grabbed Kohlra by the shirt, lifting her off the ground. Rayne wasn't about to let him do anything else, so he dashed to Cell and winded up a large punch, before Cell swatted him away, and sent him through mountains. Cell immediately began laughing, and unleashed a large energy blast at Kohlra, which also killed her.

When Rayne came back, he saw her dead on the ground. He didn't know what to do, his family was just murdered at the hands of this monster. Rayne slowly walked over to where Gohan was, and he stared blankly at Cell as he spoke to Gohan. "Kid, listen up and listen quickly. You need to get your friends and leave this place. Tell everyone around here to leave, because what I'm about to do could end every single one of your lives." Gohan was shocked at his words, but happily obliged, quickly taking the word back to the Z fighters. Cell looked over to Gohan, but then back to Rayne. He laughed at him, and spawned several miniature versions of himself.

"You are the head of this worthless clan? You're not even worth my full power. Here, have some Cell Jr.'s, if you will." Rayne prepared for a fight, before Kohlra began coughing, and breathing shallowly. Rayne rushed over to her, and held her in his arms. "Kohlra! Speak to me hun!" Kohlra looked up to him with dim eyes, and an expressionless look on her face. "R-Rayne, p-please don't let th-this monster

w-w-win..." Rayne shushed her and attempted to pick her up, before she stopped him. "Y-you know I-I'm not long for l-life. Just promise m-me one thing..." Rayne tried to stare into her eyes, and asked what it was. "W-when you kill him, don't d-destroy this p-planet..." And with that final sentence, she died in his arms, leaving Rayne the sole survivor of the Shinzo clan yet again. Tears were flowing from his eyes like waterfalls, and his rage was turning nuclear. He layed Kohlra down, and planted a kiss onto her forehead, before turning back to Cell.

"What now? You're going to unleash your 'ultimate power?' You can't even beat one of my spawn!"

(Warning, this is where it gets highly graphic.)

One of the Cell Jr.'s dashed over to Rayne, and attempted to throw a strike, but Rayne caught it with ease. The Cell Jr. began panicking, not knowing what to do. That's when suddenly, Rayne ripped the arm off of the Cell Jr. and began beating him to a pulp with it. He beat him so bad, that there was nothing but a pile of organic matter left in the rubble. Rayne threw the arm to the side as a black aura began engulfing him. "You know, Cell. You're a very special creature. There's only been one, maybe two others, who have been able to drive me to this point of power. And you, hehehe..." the aura continued to grow around him, and the usual white aura that shines around him was replaced with a midnight black aura. "You are nothing but an atom in the anatomy of the universe, while I am the heart. You cannot compare to me, because you are an insignificant piece of swine, and I'm going to make you suffer..." as Rayne finished his monologue, the aura completely encased him, and his eyes were glowing a deep and foreboding red. It was time for a massacre.


	15. The Banishment is For Everyone's Safety

The other Cell Jr.'s rushed Rayne, attacking him in rapid succession. The only thing that stopped them from succeeding was the fact that Rayne is invulnerable in this state. He smiled and shot out a wire to one of the Cell Jr.'s, and roped them back to himself. He punches through the Jr. and made blood completely spurt from the enormous hole in it's back. Rayne smiled and pulled his hand out, throwing the corpse to the ground. Another Cell Jr. attempted to attack, only to be met with a kick that removed it's head with relative ease, making it drop to the floor immediately. Two more came, and Rayne grabbed each of their arms, slamming them into the ground repeatedly, leaving craters and pools of blood where their lifeless piles of organic matter lie.

Rayne Finally turned his attention to Cell, and smirked before slowly walking towards him. Cell panicked, causing him to unleash a perfect Kamehameha at point blank range, to no avail. Rayne grabbed Cell by the throat and punched him in the gut repeatedly, each time a seismic shockwave being sent 100s of kilometres in any direction from them. After a few hits, Cell regurgitated android 18, and reverted to his semi perfect form. Rayne let him go, and he fell to his knees, coughing and attempting to catch his breath.

Rayne punted Cell in the face, and caused him to fall onto his back. He then grabbed Cell's arm and ripped it clean off, causing him to scream in agony. Rayne began beating him senseless with his own arm, causing blood and organic material to spurt out of him at every hit. This went on for so long, that Cell ended reverting to his imperfect form from pure pressure. Rayne then grabbed his other arm and threw him into the sky, charging a two toned energy ball in both hands. He then shot it up into the sky at Cell, and it entirely disintegrated him.

It was a larger explosion than he expected, as he had been thrown so far and the explosion was so large that it shook the heavens. Sadly, King Kai's planet was caught in the explosion as well, as we'll find out later.

The world was saved, but Rayne was not in a state to be happy. Everyone else was celebrating, and relishing in the fact that Cell was defeated, but Rayne had such a mix of conflicting emotions. He was still in his ultimate rage form, but his instincts turned primal, and all he could think about was killing. Well, the majority of him. Somewhere in his subconscious, he was still the loving Rayne that didn't want to hurt anyone. So, instead of a full on massacre of the Z fighters, that little voice in his head kept him from murdering them, and only beating them out of consciousness. The battle took so much energy out of Rayne that he passed out himself, leaving no one standing after the altercation.

Rayne woke up surrounded by the Z fighters in a hospital bed. He rubbed his head and sat up, every inch of his body in such excruciating pain that he could barely move. As he sat up, everyone stepped back. Everyone except for Goku, who stared him down with a curious, and angry expression. "Rayne, I don't know what you did, but when you destroyed Cell a while back, something happened. We can't trust you on Earth anymore. With power like that, you could destroy everything in existence." Rayne was confused, as he wasn't sure of why Goku wanted to get rid of power like that.

Before he could respond, Krillin spoke. "Come on Goku, I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean, think about it. He could've murdered every last one of us, but we're all still alive. He at least deserves a chance." Rayne removed the blanket that was covering him and slowly stood up, groaning in pain as he did so. "No, Krillin. If he thinks it's the right thing to do, then I should leave. It isn't right for me to endanger you all, I'm sorry..." He began walking to the window as everyone stared him down, moving out of his way fearfully as he moved throughout the room. He got onto the window sill and stared out to the sky for a moment. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here everyone." And with that, he flew out the window, albeit painstakingly slow, as everyone was curious what to do now.


	16. Rayne's Ending

Rayne had time to heal up as he was walking through the wasteland. He also had time to reflect on everything that has happened. In his mind, what he did was justified. He saved the planet and destroyed it's greatest threat, (For the time being) so how could he be outed as a bad guy? Before he could think on it more, he was shot in the back by an energy blast, which knocked him to the ground. Rayne groaned from pain, and stood. He turned to see that the creature Cell had returned with a vengeance. "Cell! How the hell are you alive!?" Cell began laughing maniacally, and spoke with a cocky tone. "It seems that the Saiyan and Namekian cells inside of me helped me regenerate, and the saiyan cells powered me up more than ever. I'm total perfection now!" He began laughing again, while Rayne racked his brain for an explination.

"You're right, Cell. Perfection is what you are." Cell smiled and walked towards Rayne. "Well, it seems you know your place. I'll take this entire planet with me, and you're going to be my first victim!" Cell put his hands out in front of him, and smiled at Rayne. That smile, however, was washed away by the next sentence Rayne spoke. "But perfection pales to Infinite Rage." Which is when Cell lost his cocky smile, and turned it into an expression of anger. He charged up a perfect Kamehameha, while Rayne smiled and held both of his hands out, the colours of his clan swirling in energy. "Shin!" He then raised them above his head. "Zo!" He finally put them both in front of him vertically, and blasted out the energy with a triumphant yell. "COIL!!!" The two beams collided, and caused a large crater to form where the beams collided.

The struggle powered on, Cell continuously throwing insults and Arrogant comments towards Rayne, none of them phasing him. After a while, Rayne threw the energy struggle into the air, and left them in a silence. "Tell me one thing, do you feel lucky?" Cell was confused, before a second figure appeared behind him, and both Rayne and the midnight figure hit him with dual Shinzo Coils, entirely destroying Cell this time. Rayne breathed heavily as the figure approached him, and they stared at each other for a moment, before they both spoke simultaneously. "I am in control now." And with that, they fused back together, and Rayne continued walking, to see what this world held for him, as he was alone once more...


End file.
